Operation of a domestic kitchen produces organic waste such as food scraps. Such waste is generally either thrown into a trash receptacle or passed through a garbage disposal located under the kitchen's sink. Some jurisdictions do not allow the use of garbage disposals with only unprocessed waste (i.e., uncut) being permitted in the municipal drain lines.